Archduchy of Sulld
The Archduchy of Sulld was a peerage of the Kingdom of Chestria. Creation The archduchy was created in King Kenneth IV's era, initially for the sole purpose: bringing disgrace to a brother of the king, Prince Marius, the full-brother of King Kenneth IV and the first Archduke of Sulld. The word Sulld was just an apparent and clumsy wordplay of the word Sold in British languages, which implied, ironically, the unfounded accusation of the king to his brother that Marius "bought his way into glory." That may explain well how Kenneth IV's reign ended fast: he was killed by rebels led by his cousin, Eric John Speakes, the Count of Redlands, in his sixth year of reign. The rebellion forces was only, ironically, defeated later by the Archduke of Sulld's forces helping his niece, then-princess Mireille, to reclaim her throne. Princess Mireille was crown as Queen Mireille I. The Queen later decreed that the Archdukes and Archduchesses of Sulld would become the heirs apparent to the throne of Chestria in case there was no "appropriate"Scott, Anna T.. "Creation of the Archduchy of Sulld". Chapter 2, Queen Mireille I. "This word appropriate was misinterpreted many times due to its ambiguity." heir of the "main line".Scott, Anna T.. "Creation of the Archduchy of Sulld". Chapter 2, Queen Mireille I. "... Again, these words line were also misinterpreted, since we, historians, cannot know what exactly the Queen Mireille I}} wanted to mean: is it the line of all of Her descendants, or all of King 's descendants, or one specific line descended from his predecessors? The closest interpretion that we can be sure is that the main line was descended from the first King of Chestria, King ." Several Archdukes and Archduchesses of Sulld were also chosen to be Regents of the Chestrian monarchs in their minor age. Known archdukes and archduchesses of Sulld Common list * Prince Marius, 1st Archduke of Sulld and his wife, Jane Wayne, Archduchess of Sulld ** The 2nd Archduke of Sulld *** The 3rd Archduke of Sulld *** The 4th Archduke of Sulld **** The 5th Archduchess of Sulld * The 6th Archduke of Sulld * The 7th Archduchess of Sulld * The 8th Archduchess of Sulld ** The 9th Archduke of Sulld ** The 10th Archduke of Sulld *** The 11th Archduke of Sulld **** The 12th Archduchess of Sulld * The 13th Archduke of Sulld ** The 14th Archduchess of Sulld * The 15th Archduke of Sulld ** The 16th Archduchess of Sulld * The 17th Archduke of Sulld ** The 18th Archduke of Sulld * The 19th Archduke of Sulld ** The 20th Archduke of Sulld *** The 21st Archduchess of Sulld *** The 22nd Archduchess of Sulld **** The 23th Archduke of Sulld ***** The 24th Archduke of Sulld * The 25th Archduchess of Sulld ** The 26th Archduke of Sulld ** The 27th Archduchess of Sulld *** The 28th Archduchess of Sulld * The 29th Archduke of Sulld * Prince Kenneth, 30th Archduke of Sulld and his wife, Asuka Kira, Archduchess of Sulld Variants * List of archdukes of Sulld (R00014) * List of archdukes of Sulld (R00156) * List of archdukes of Sulld (R00541) * List of archdukes of Sulld (R00687) * List of archdukes of Sulld (R00916) References